


The Fight's Climax

by Forgotten_Feline



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, No Romance, Past Abuse, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: “Um...Hey...Why don’t we step outside for a little bit? Okay?”“Sorry about that...they shouldn’t have tried to get you involved. It’s probably better for us to stay out of this...We’ll go back inside once they’re done yelling.”Monika sighed
Kudos: 5





	The Fight's Climax

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write about what Yuri might have said or done to Natsuki when the Main Character and Monika have stepped out of the club room that would leave Natsuki in tears. I hope you enjoy this short read!

Yuri and Natsuki were both heated from their argument and didn't notice the others leave the club room. Nonetheless, they felt as if they were in their own world anyway with each other focused on one another. “This is exactly why- Exactly why nobody likes you!” Natsuki shouted as she took a few steps closer. Yuri took a step back but kept glaring at Natsuki with great intensity. “What’s gotten into you? You were always so quiet but now that a boy has come, you’ve changed.” Natsuki continued towards Yuri as Yuri reached in her bag. When Natsuki was finally close to pinning the taller girl next to the desk, Yuri pulled out a large knife and slid it across Natsuki’s cheek with ease and no hesitation. Natsuki clutched her cheek, blood dripped past her fingers and made a small puddle on the floor. The feeling made her back up to the wall and simply stare at Yuri in horror.

Yuri took long strides to the wall and pinned Natsuki’s wrist above her head with one hand. Her other hand held her knife close to Natsuki’s throat. “Any sudden moves besides your breathing will be a bad idea. I suggest you shut your mouth and stay still.” Yuri nearly growled the words through gritted teeth. Natsuki let out a whimper in response. “I didn’t want to have to do this but you pushed me.”

Yuri leaned in closer. Her breath heated Natsuki’s wounded cheek which made Natsuki feel more flustered than scared at the moment. “You are already exposed to pain at home aren’t you? It’d be a shame to get in my way and get hurt like this again. You’re really cute… So don’t make me scar your face more.” Yuri purred. Her knife moved away from Natsuki’s throat. She used it to move Natsuki’s pink hair out of her face and away from her ear so she can speak next to it. “He will be mine. DON’T intervene unless you want this knife inside of you. Are we clear?”

Natsuki’s whimpers grew louder. Small tears streamed down her face. The contact with the wound burned. “Are. We. Clear?” Yuri asked once more with more in a deeper tone. “y-yes” Natsuki let out a startled reply. A chuckle left Yuri’s mouth “Good girl...”. Her eyes darted back to her knife that held a bit of Natsuki’s blood. Her eyes widened as she let go of Natsuki to take in everything she has said and done. Natsuki ran away from her and out of the classroom with her belongings as quickly as she could. Yuri watched in horror. Her hand with the knife reached out but quickly pulled back. In huff, she walked to her bag and hid the knife deep inside. She sat down, chanting inaudible to herself crying this time herself.


End file.
